


Nestlings

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bird Puns, Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Super powered reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: The three birds of the team like sharing puns and other things.





	Nestlings

“Birds, I really need the three of you to back out of there right now.”  Tony’s voice comes in over the comms.  You look around the bunker you were currently fighting your way through for a way out.  It is filled with Hydra agents and they just keep swarming in through the only available exit.

“If there was a way to do that, I’m sure we’d all love to oblige, Tony.”  You reply, in your sweetest voice.

There is an exasperated sigh through the coms.  “Take cover.”

The warning is brief.  Sam runs over to you, his wings out.  They fold into their shield position just as he gets to you and a massive hole is blown into the roof.

“What the fuck, Sam?  Where was my cover?”  Clint complains, now covered in dust and sporting a few more cuts but still firing arrows into the group of Hydra agents.

Sam folds his wings back in and pulls out two handguns, firing into the swarm.  “Less of a tragedy if your face gets fucked up.”  Sam retorts.

“Hurry up in there.”  Tony says over the comms.

You sigh.  “Cover your ears, my fellow birbs.”

Clint and Sam scramble to block their ears.  Clint taking the extra precaution of turning his hearing aid off.  You start to sing.  It’s not a song exactly, just you sending out instruction melodically, but the sound that emits from you is that of a choir.  A symphony of voices coming from deep within you.  “It’s time to sleep all of you.  Put down your weapons and lie down on the ground.”

The HYDRA agents all start lying down on the ground.  Your little trick won’t last long but it will give you time to extract yourself.  Clint grabs you by the wrist and drags you over to Sam.  Sam is looking dazed and his knee has started to bend like he’s about to lie down.

“Not you, Sammy.”  You sing.  He snaps out of the stupor he had fallen under shaking his head.  Clint wraps his arms around you and Sam grabs him under the shoulder and takes off.  Exiting the bunker through the ceiling.

“God, Hawk… lose some damn weight.”  Sam complains as he glides over to where Steve and Bucky are fighting back to back.

“Me?  It was Canary that had the extra chimichanga at lunch.”  Clint retorts.

“We could use some avian backup over here?”  Steve’s voice comes through the comms sounding exasperated.

“Caw caw, motherfuckers!”  Clint shouts as Sam drops you both to the ground and a massive explosion flattens the building behind you.  Sam and Clint both start firing at the agents surrounding Bucky and Steve.  You fight your way through them hand to hand, unwilling to risk your abilities when so many of your team are in the vicinity.  With the explosion of the bunker, the HYDRA agents don’t seem to be putting up much of a fight anymore.  It isn’t long before you have them all subdued and the other agents come in and start arresting people.

You stand leaning against Clint holding your side as SHIELD move in.  “Gave myself a stitch.”  You pant.

“For a little bird, you’re getting good at the punching thing.”  Clint says.

“Aww, thanks.  I’ve been practicing.”  You say.  “Maybe I should change my call sign.  Ravens are technically songbirds, right?  I’ll be a raven.”

“Nah.  You’re a canary.  You’ll always be a canary.”  Sam says, sidling up to you.  He leans in and puts his arm around your back.  “Besides you know us big birds eat little birds right?”

“Well, that sounds exciting.  I’m sure it will make me sing.”  You retort.

Clint starts laughing and squeezes your shoulder.  “I think you should change your name to swallow personally.”  You pull a face and elbow him.

“If you three are gonna keep flirting do you think you can take it off air.”  Tony complains through the comms.  “I’m having trouble keeping my lunch down.”

This makes Clint laugh even harder and he ends up doubled over clutching you.  Sam leans over and pats his back.

“Come on lovebirds, get on the jet already.”  Natasha says as she passes the three of you.

“Woah, come on now.  Lovebirds is pushing it a little far.”  Sam says as the three of you follow after Natasha.

“You know you love me.”  You say, jumping on Sam’s back.  You start kissing his neck and cheek.  “Say it.  Say you love me.”

“I will absolutely not say it.  Stop being a pest.”  He says, but instead of shaking you off, he hikes you up a little higher so the backpack containing the wings doesn’t dig into you too much.

On the ride back to the compound you and Clint lean against each other in the back of the jet while Sam talks shop with Steve and Tony.  You doze off for a while and wake up as the jet touches down into the hanger.

“Bit tired, baby bird?”  Clint asks, pressing his lips against your head.

“It’s the flying.  Tires out my arms.”  You joke, getting up and stretching.

“Not too tired I hope.”  Clint says, smacking your ass.

You laugh and take his hand.  “For that?  Not ever.”

There was a debriefing that takes way too long.  You and Clint keep signing to each other while Steve and Sam give you the murder eyes.  Sam has to stay back to go through things with Steve so you and Clint make your way over to his apartment.  Lucky greets you both wagging his tail.

“God, I’d murder a pizza right now.”  Clint says, patting Lucky briefly before going and pour himself what is almost definitely cold, stale coffee.  “Fuckin’ compound is too far from anything.”

You drop down into the couch and Lucky jumps up beside you putting his head in your lap while Clint starts digging around in the fridge.  “How is it that your apartment always looks like someone robbed the place?  There are cleaners!”

Clint shrugs.  “Maybe the cleaners rob the place.”  He comes out of the fridge empty-handed.  “I’ve got nothing in here.”

“I wish Sam was here.”  You sing the sound fills the room and Lucky cocks his head while Clint grimaces.

“Don’t do that.  Now I wish he was here too.”  Clint says, shaking his head like he’s trying to clear it.

“Shit sorry.”  You say.  “Clint Barton is free to have his own thoughts and feelings.”  You add in song.

“Still wish he was here.”  Clint grumbles, flopping down on the couch beside you.

You touch his nose. “That’s all you, feathers.”

“Distract me.”  He says, leaning into you and wrapping an arm around your waist.

You run your hands through his hair and kiss him.  His tongue traces over the corner of your mouth.  You part your lips allowing him entry and meeting his tongue with yours.  Clint clicks his fingers and points to the recliner and Lucky hops off the couch and reluctantly moves to the other chair.

Clint unzips your catsuit and his hand slips into your panties.  You let out a soft gasp against his lips as his fingers tease your folds.  He doesn’t let you pull back.  The kiss just becomes hungrier.  He sucks at your bottom lip and a rumble forms in his chest.

His fingers circle around your entrance before sliding up to your clit.  He draws random patterns and you start whimpering into his mouth.  You spread your legs wider for him as you hold on around his neck to stop yourself falling backwards.  His pushes two fingers inside of you and slowly starts fucking you with them.

You start to moan, your fingers digging into Clint’s neck.  He breaks the kiss and you rest your forehead against his, breathing heavily as you look into his blue eyes.

“Watch the talons.”  He growls, as his fingers touch down on your g-spot and stroke over it.  You moan and tighten your hand more.

Clint continues to fuck you with his fingers, maintaining a steady pace as he drags his digits over your g-spot and rubs his thumb over your clit.  Your legs shake.  You pant, each breath in mixed with the breath he just let out.  He keeps his eyes locked with yours.  “Let it happen.”  He breathes.

Your orgasm breaks and you arch back as it takes hold of you.  You cry out and your legs tremble and clamp down around Clint’s hand.  Clint continues to stroke you as it washes through you.  The door opens and Sam steps through.

“Did you assholes really start without me?”  He whines, shutting the door behind him.  He’s holding two pizza boxes and the incredulous expression on his face nearly makes you crack up laughing.

“Hawkward.”  Clint jokes.  “Here you can have these if you like.”  He says, pulling his fingers from your cunt and offering them to Sam.

Sam sits beside you tossing the pizza boxes on the coffee the table.  He takes Clint’s hand and slowly sucks his slicked fingers.  His eyes fall closed and he hums in pleasure.  “Seems like Clint’s been taking pretty good care of you, baby bird.”  He says, letting Clint’s hand go and looking at you.

You nod lazily.  “Where’d you get the pizza?”

Sam snort laughs.  “Tony sent one of the Iron Legion out.  It’s got some issues caused by g-forces.”  His hand goes to your breast and he rolls his thumb over your nipple.  “Shall we go to the bedroom?”

“The what?”  You ask.

Sam sighs, shaking his head.  “Shall we go to the nest?”

You jump up suddenly.  “To the nest!”  You cry.  Clint jumps up too and you both flap your arms and make crow sounds.

“No touching that, pizza dog.”  Clint says, pointing to the pizzas before you both flap your way to the bedroom.

Sam gets up and tosses a slice to Lucky before moving the boxes to the counter and flapping down after you and Clint, screeching like a bird of prey.

When you get to the bedroom you hastily work your way out of your catsuit and kick it across the room before jumping on Clint’s bed and crawling up to the middle.

“Eager little robin aren’t you?”  Clint asks as he starts unbuckling his uniform.  Sam pulls his t-shirt off and comes up behind Clint, unzipping the front of the suit.  Clint leans back against Sam’s shoulder and they kiss.  Sam’s hands slowly slide down Clint’s arms, pushing the suit down.  When it’s fallen to the floor, his hands move to his pants, unbuckling the fly.

Sam steps back and removes his own pants.   He lays down on his back and beckons to you.  “Come perch up here, little bird.”

You walk over to him on your knees.  “You gonna eat me now?”

He smirks at you.  “Don’t worry.  It won’t hurt one bit.”

You straddle his face and his tongue slithers between your folds, lapping up and circling your clit before rolling back down and curling over your entrance.  It creates a warm tingle in your cunt that slowly spreads out through you.  Clint crouches between Sam’s legs and runs his tongue up Sam’s length.  Sam moans against you.  You put your hands on his chest and feel the rumble against your hands.

You and Clint keep your eyes locked on each other.  You roll your hips against Sam’s face as Clint bobs up and down on his cock.  You feel a second orgasm nearing and Sam pushes his middle finger inside of you.  He curls it and strokes as he sucks and nips at your clit, pulling it into his mouth and running his tongue over it.  You brace yourself on his chest and come.  Your head falls forward and you see Clint slowly suck the length of Sam’s cock, letting it fall from his mouth with a graphic sounding pop.

Sam taps your leg and you climb from on top of him.  You sit on your knees and watch as Sam sits up and Clint kisses him hungrily licking all of you from Sam’s lips.  You slowly inch your way forward and when you’re right up close to both of them they pull apart and Sam guides you so you straddle his lap.  You lower yourself down onto his cock, guiding it deep inside of you and start rolling your hips against him.

Clint comes up behind you and sits with his legs bent on either side of you and Sam.  He kisses your neck and his hands roam over your body.  They settle on your breasts, pinching and pulling at your nipples.  It increases the buzz running through you, and you moan leaning against him as you continue to rock on Sam.  Clint moves one had to Sam, flicking it over Sam’s nipple.

Sam leans forward and he and Clint kiss over your shoulder for a moment.  The sound they make is wet and graphics and they each let out little hums of pleasure before Sam moves to your neck and starts sucking hard enough to bruise.

Clint tugs on your nipple before releasing it and letting his hand move lower.  It strokes over your belly and between your legs.  He makes a v shape with his fingers around Sam’s cock stroking the base of his shaft and tickling his balls as he runs his thumb over your clit.

It’s too much for both of you.  As Sam’s hips snap up into you with his release your core clenches with yours.  Your legs feel weak and you feel slightly light-headed.  Sam slips from within you as he runs his palms down your neck and over your chest.

“How’re you doing there?”  Clint whispers, pressing his lips to the pulse point below your ear.

“Hmm…” You hum.

“Who should I fuck do you think?  You or Sam?”  Clint asks, earning a laugh from Sam.

“Me.”  You murmur.

“You sure about that?  You’re sounding pretty spent.”  Sam asks.

You shift turning to face Clint and straddling his lap. “I want both of your come inside me.  Mixing together.”

Both Clint and Sam make sounds somewhere between hums and growls.  “You are such a dirty bird.”  Clint scolds, as he teases your folds with the head of his dick.

He sinks his cock into your swollen heat as Sam moves to kneel behind you.  You lean back and he kisses you as he toys with your nipples.  Clint rolls his hips up into you, pulling back before snapping quickly back into you.  Sam breaks his kiss with you and he and Clint kiss again.

All you’re able to do is cling to Clint as he fucks you and Sam supports your weight.  Sam’s fingers go to your clit and you want to tell him you can’t.  That it’s too much, you’re too sensitive.  Instead, you come.  You curse loudly and your body jerks back into Sam.

Clint is brought over with the clenching of your cunt.  It milks him and he releases in hot ribbons, mixing with the fluids of both you and Sam.

“Oh god.”  You groan, slithering off Clint’s lap and falling on the mattress.

“No, that would be Thor.”  Sam teases, lying down beside you and wrapping you in his arms.

“Yeah.  We’re the birds remember?”  Clint adds, lying down on the other side of you and draping an arm over you both.

“Mm… my little flock.”  You hum, sleepily.

“Your little nestlings.”  Clint adds, nuzzling into your neck.

“Your little lovebirds.”  Sam finishes, pressing his lips to your forehead.

You chuckle.  “I knew you loved me.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Alright.” Sam reluctantly agrees.

You smile and kiss his neck.  “We should eat that pizza.”

Clint jumps up suddenly.  “Oh shit yeah!  Hawkeye out!”  He says and takes off to the door, leaving you and Sam laughing in the bed.


End file.
